


Last time

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canon Era, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6415777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes his way back to Camelot</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Camelot Drabble's prompt: S5 Ep 10, The kindness of strangers
> 
> Not beta'd.

Merlin tried to bite back the tears. He was on his way back to Camelot and even though it was healed, his side hurt. His mind was reeling with everything he had heard and learned but he knew his tears weren’t from all the things he already had known. 

The dragon had saved him, but he didn’t look good. Merlin knew that the dragon was much older than he could ever imagine, but to think that this might have been the last time they’d met, hurt. 

Merlin suspected that the time had come where he would have a lot of last times with friends and loved ones. Had he known that this was his destiny, he would not have left Ealdor all those years ago. Sniffing defiantly, he ran a dirty sleeve across his face and continued on his way to the citadel.


End file.
